


But There's Something About Her

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Short, but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is trying to get Becker and Abby together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But There's Something About Her

**Author's Note:**

> Day late on Day seven, but I finished it. I thought a lot about which pairing for this particular song. Finally decided it had to be Abby/Becker. Because I love them together. and I could totally see Connor pulling a Sebastian and nudging Becker to "kiss the girl".
> 
> Song of the day is Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid.

Abby looks over at Becker and smiles a little sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout Connor. He’s... I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

“It’s okay. I mean, I was a little surprised that he didn’t jump at the chance to work with you to track down these Microceratus.”

“Me too. But he didn’t, so it’s just you and me.” Abby shifts in her seat, then focuses back on the road. Becker’s driving, so she could just watch him like she wants to, but she’s scared that she’ll get caught. She sighs and stares out the window, watching traffic roll by. 

Next to her, Becker lets out a sigh of his own. Connor’s exact words when they’d heard about these dinosaurs was hat Becker should go with Abby so that he would finally kiss her like he’d wanted to for months. Becker had been surprised at Connor’s insistence that they go without him. He was sure Connor was still in love with her, even though they’d been broken up for months.

Becker looks over at Abby and then back to the road. “Left or right?”

“Right,” she says guiding him to their location. 

After they take care of the dinosaurs (getting most of them through and one die on them due to a car collision that they couldn’t stop) they take the remaining dinosaur back to the ARC. As Abby heads off to settle the dino, Becker heads for the locker room. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he hears as soon as he walks through the doors. “All you had to do was kiss her!?” 

Becker turns, spotting Connor standing there. “Why are you even doing this? She’s your ex-girlfriend. You should be trying to keep me as far away from her as possible.”

“Yeah, whatever. We were friends before we were lovers and I adore Abby, but I don’t love her in the way she deserves. You could. You do. So just kiss her. There’s nothing hard about that.”

“Except this is Abby we’re talking about and if she’s not interested in me, I will be seriously hurt. And I’m not talking about the mental or psychological. I’m talking about her ripping my insides out and decorating my dead body with them.”

Connor snorts a little. “Nice imagery. You’re not completely wrong, but you’re not right either. If she didn’t want you to kiss her, you’re right. She’d absolutely kill you, but I’m sure she wants you so just try it.”

“I don’t know, Connor. I don’t want to risk the friendship I have with her now.”

“Grow a set, Becker. For God’s sake, just make a move.”

Becker shakes his head and begins stripping out of the all black uniform. He’s covered in blood and who knows what other gross things from the dinosaur being splattered by the car. He tosses his uniform into the dirty clothes bin, wrapping a towel around his waist as he starts the shower. Most of what was on the uniform did not get underneath the material, but he still feels gross. He drops the towel when the water gets warm enough and steps under the spray, sighing a little. Should he or shouldn’t he? That’s his big question. Should he kiss Abby or should he just leave it?

He turns at the sound of someone in the locker room. “Connor, leave off. I don’t want to kiss Abby if she doesn’t want me to kiss her.”

“Uhm,” Abby says as she walks into the showers, a towel wrapped around her. “You want to kiss me if I want you to?” 

Becker flushes, reaching for the towel he’d left on the floor. Once he’s covered, he looks back up at Abby. “Well. Yes. I would love to kiss you. You’re beautiful, smart, funny and brilliant with the animals. Any man would be lucky to be allowed to kiss you.”

She moves closer, raising one eyebrow. “But only if I want you to kiss me?” 

“Well, I would never presume you just want me to snog you.”

“I wish you would presume,” Abby says, voice lowered as she moves closer to Becker. “Go ahead, Becker. Kiss me.”

Becker licks his lips and closes the distance between them, placing his hands on Abby’s hips. He leans down, kissing her softly. When he pulls back, he’s smiling slightly and Abby is clinging to his shoulders. “Again,” she mumbles, pulling him back down. He chuckles a little, but does as he’s told.

the end


End file.
